Long Time No See
by flowercrown
Summary: "My stomach flipped as we passed Castle Rock's welcoming sign, the sign I hadn't seen in eight years. Eight years away from home is a long time, a lot of things change. My best friends weren't the bug-collecting eight year old boys that I remembered anymore, they were now teenagers. Just like me..."
1. Chapter 1

My stomach flipped as we passed Castle Rock's welcoming sign, the sign I hadn't seen in eight years. I was glad to be back in the place where I was raised, but I had some serious nerves. I was mostly concerned that my four best friends forgot me, that they either wouldn't recognize me, or they wouldn't even care that I was back. Eight years away from home is a long time, and my friends weren't the cute little eight year old boys that I remembered anymore, they were now teenagers. Just like me.

My thoughts began to race and my heart thumped like a jackrabbit as we pulled into our old neighbourhood, I honestly thought I was going to be sick.

Nothing about the good ol' neighbourhood really changed, the houses were all still identical with the same white shingles, and the lawns were perfectly well kept. It was like I never left.

"HIP-JAB!" My younger brother Donny jabbed me in the side and I yelped, a definite rude awakening from my thoughts. "YOU LITTLE CREEP!" I spat, pushing him away from me as he laughed hysterically.

I have two siblings, and neither of them have any redeeming qualities whatsoever. Donny is turning eleven next week, and has a bad habit of bringing tadpoles into the house and pissing the bed. Sophia is seventeen, a year older than me. She cares more about her hair and makeup than world peace, and thinks 10x10 is twenty. I know for a fact that if my parents had to choose which child they'd save from a house fire, they'd pick Sophia. Sophia never fucks up, she's perfect, not to mention beautiful; and I am the complete opposite. Everyone in our family fawns over perfect pretty Sophie, while I stand in the shadows, the "ugly" sister. All my parents want me to do is be like Sophia, and I try. I really just want my parents to love me like they love her.

Last but not least; I am Lola Bennett, sixteen years of age. I like to write poetry and I love to paint, I am apparently to my sister; I am a nobody and a loser. I guess that's kinda true. My four best friends are all boys. Teddy Duchamp, Gordie Lachance, Vern Tessio, and Chris Chambers; have been my best friends since kindergarten. We all bonded in the back of class where the nobodies sat.

I haven't seen them since we were all eight, just before I moved to Canada. We all sent letters to and fro for a while; Vern and Teddy only kept up sending the ketchup or grease stained letters for maybe a solid two months, but Chris and Gordie sent me letters for a year and a half, before completely cutting off cold turkey. We all had to deal with life kicking us in the ass I guess, and just didn't have any time. They didn't even know I was back in town probably, and they probably don't even want to be friends anymore. It makes sense, we don't even know what we all look like to each other anymore anyways.

Our car pulled into the driveway of our old house, and not a thing was out of place. Even Mom's old rose bushes were still there.

After unpacking the basic necessities, and all of us being pooped from the two day trip home; we all hit the hay. I'd be attending Castle Rock High School at 9pm sharp tomorrow morning, and I would be seeing a lot of familiar faces that I wasn't sure I was ready to see yet.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning The Four Seasons started blaring on the tiny radio I had, awakening me abruptly; and not pleasantly. "Big Girls Don't Cry" filled my whole room with a cheery beat that I wasn't exactly ready for. It was 8:00 in the morning and I was terrified for school, maybe "Heart In Hand" by Brenda Lee would have been a better choice for the DJ to play, something sad and sullen; just what I needed.

I decided on a black pleated skirt, and my pink mohair short-sleeved sweater. I looked in the mirror, I didn't feel pretty at all, I felt like a dog in a skirt. I huffed and charged down the stairs trying to avoid my family as much as possible. I just wanted to get out the door. This day was already setting itself up to be horrible, and I didn't need my parents to make it worse.

"Lola honey? Off so soon? You don't have to leave for another twenty minutes!" I was almost out the door when I heard my mother's shrill voice from the kitchen; I cringed.

I wasn't really close to my family at all. I'd been trying for a good ten years to possibly have a tolerant relationship with them, I even tried to impress them as well; but after awhile I just gave up on that. Nothing was ever good enough for them anyway. After trying too many times, I just decided that avoiding them was for the better.

I knew there was no escape, so I dragged myself into our half-boxed-up kitchen. My family sat at the table, each with a perfectly arranged plate of eggs and bacon. I just hoped I choked on some bacon and died, then maybe wouldn't have to go to school, or interact with my family.

"So Sophia, are you excited for school?" My mother smiled, she had lipstick on her teeth.

"Of course I am!" Sophia said in the most transparent voice in the world, she straightened her napkin out on her lap, and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"How about you Lola?" My mother sounded less enthused, I guess I am just painfully boring.

"I am excited to see my friends I guess." I mumbled sifting my fork through my eggs.

"Oh..are you going to be seeing that Chambers boy?" My mother said, in a repulsed tone.

My parents had some real issues with Chris Chambers. It was because he came from a real bad family, and that his dad was a abusive drinker. I guess they thought that Chris was bad too. My mother had more of a problem with him than my dad did, but my dad still wasn't friendly whenever he saw Chris.

It was sad because Chris was the sweetest boy I knew, and he would never hurt a fly. He was always polite to my parents when we would hang out, but my parents were still super cold to him. After that, my parents didn't say another word to me. They were too busy kissing Sophia's ass. I left for school, my parents didn't even say goodbye.

Castle Rock High School was huge, a lot bigger than the grammar school I remembered. I approached the school with caution, It seemed almost threatening. It took a real amount of pep-talking to force myself into the building, I just wanted to turn around and run home. Kids crowded the hallways, I didn't recognize any of them; not one. I felt really overwhelmed and I wanted to puke. All I could see was big hair and cat eye glasses, screaming, laughing. cursing, it was too much; too much. I slowly started to back away, before hitting someone.

"WATCH IT WILL YA!?" The voice shouted and I whipped around,

A tall kid with Buddy Holly glasses in a forest green flannel, glared at me. He looked real familiar, and my stomach flipped as I laid eyes on his badly burned ear and hearing aid battery. I was looking straight at Teddy Duchamp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god." I clasped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

"What?" Teddy snapped, obviously confused and irritated.

Time seemed to stand still; the crowds of kids bustling about didn't bother me anymore. The outside sounds surrounding us were muffled, I felt like puking and I felt like wanting to give Teddy a giant hug at the same time.

Teenage Teddy Duchamp stood a good eight inches taller; he traded in those ridiculous coke-bottle glasses for a trendy pair of black frames. He wasn't a total dork anymore, he was attractive...Teddy Duchamp was attractive. I never thought I would say that, but it was true.

"You don't recognize me do you?" I spoke through my hand,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Teddy frowned, starting to get a little freaked out.

"Lollipop Lola?" I took my hand off my face and smirked as Teddy's eyes widened. The boys nicknamed me "Lollipop Lola" because of the giant rainbow lollipop I got from Vern for my sixth birthday. It got the lollipop stuck in my hair, and after that; the nickname stuck for sometime.

Duchamp stood there for a good minute studying me from top to bottom before letting out a gasp.

"Well HOLY SHIT!" Teddy laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my side, he was really strong; he almost crushed every bone in my entire body. "IT'S REALLY FUCKING YOU!"

I laughed and he pulled away, looking me up and down.

"You're looking pretty good." Teddy raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." I punched him in the arm and he grinned.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Teddy exclaimed,

"Yesterday."

"Holy shit." Teddy shook his head, still in shock.

"So how have things been?" I asked, and Teddy grinned.

"Crazy, you don't know what you've been missing."

"Well, where are the others?"

"Well I was just on my way- Do you mind skipping a class or two?" Teddy smirked,

I guess it didn't really matter, I didn't exactly care for school anyway. I knew I had to go add myself in the school's records, but I could do that tomorrow. Seeing my friends was more important than any class.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged and Teddy grinned,

"Wait till the boys see you, holy shit." Teddy put his arm around my shoulder, "They're gonna be tripping over their balls."

* * *

Teddy led me outside and to the back of the school, where a couple of kids were lounging around smoking cigarettes and playing cards. A baby blue radio in the corner was playing "Runaround Sue" by Dion.

"We all come here a lot, Chris and Gordo don't show up too often though because of their college courses; but we're lucky today." Teddy explained,

"College courses?" I frowned,

"I'll explain later." Teddy said, "Hey guys!." Teddy called out, pushing me forward a bit.

"Shut up Teddy I am concentrating" A dirty blonde haired boy mumbled, studying the playing cards in his hand, a cigarette placed between his pale pink lips.

My stomach flipped and twisted into knots. I recognized him right away. The blonde kid was an older Chris Chambers. He sat against the brick wall of the school, the sun exposing a bit of his tanned skin, holy shit was he gorgeous. His butchy buzz cut grew out, and his sandy blonde hair was now falling over his eyes, oh boy did that make my heart leap. I'd never felt this way around Chris before, my heart was pounding and I didn't want to admit it was a swooning sort of feeling.

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you… I throw up." I mumbled our little catch-phrase we made up in the second grade, and the whole group stopped what they were doing to look at me; I only kept my eyes on Chris.

"How did you-" Chris looked up at me, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he was lost for words.

"Hi Chris." I smiled bashfully, rocking back and forth slightly on my heels.

Chris leapt to his feet, staggering back a bit. "Holy shit…Lola?" Chris blinked a couple times, approaching me slowly.

"Howdy." I mumbled, trying to fight the tight knot forming in my insides.

Without saying another word, he pulled me into his arms. There were no sounds, it was completely quiet. The only sound I could hear was Chris' heartbeat. He pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders; he looked into my eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"Wow.." He laughed slightly, "I can't believe it."

"Likewise" I spoke softly, my heart beating rapidly. I knew that this heart-thumping sensation was all Chris' doing, but I didn't want it to be possible. Chris was my best friend, and I sure as hell didn't want to complicate things. I'd only seen him for five minutes. I could appreciate his beauty from afar, there was nothing wrong with thinking someone is handsome.

"Hi Lola..." A buff looking kid approached me shyly. I studied him, trying to see who it was; and by the twinkle in his blue eyes, I knew it was Vern Tessio.

"VERN?!" I gasped, I barely even recognized him; he looked completely different. He had really slimmed out, he was tall with muscles. No more khaki pants and golf shirts, he wore snappy dress shirts and good jeans. He looked fantastic.

"Vern-o is a lifeguard during summer time" Teddy boasted, patting Vern on the back.

"Good for you Vern-o..I didn't even recognize you!" I nudged him and he blushed.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was held up in writing class." A doe-eyed brunette walked up to us. He hoisted his text books up closer to his side, it was Gordie Lachance. He looked good too, he was tall and more mature looking. Hell, they were all real handsome. Gordie furrowed his eyebrow and looked at Chris.

"Who's this?" Gordie cocked his head slightly to the left.

"You won't believe it" Chris grinned,

"Huh?"

"Ouch, you don't even remember me Lachance?" I stepped in front of Chris, so Gordie could get a good look, he dropped his text books to the ground.

"No way.." He stammered,

"Believe it."

"Lola?!" Gordie stood as stiff as a board,

"Ding ding ding" I laughed and he gave me a hug,

"Wow…look at you! When the hell did you get here?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Gordie shook me a bit,

"One question at a time Gordon jeez." I grinned, "I got in last night, I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to surprise you guys I guess."

"Your parents made you come to school the day after you got back? Brutal." Teddy shook his head, leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette.

"Since when do all of you smoke?" I frowned,

"For a long while now." Chris laughed,

"I still can't believe you're here.." Vern shook his head,

"Yeah, it's really weird." Gordie mumbled, "How was Canada?"

"It was Canada." I shrugged taking a seat against the wall.

"Christopher I was looking everywhere for you!" I heard a voice and turned to my left, it was a girl. She had Marilyn Monroe styled hair; and huge blue eyes. Super beautiful basically.

"Oh" Chris cleared his throat, "Uhm, Lola this is Mia, my girlfriend."

I felt my heart drop about a good ten feet, _girlfriend?!_


End file.
